Ultimatum
by Toonette
Summary: Après un mystérieux accident Hermione Granger devient aveugle, elle entame sa septième année à Poudlard toujours sous la protection de Dumbledore. Mais le combat pour la liberté et contre Voldemort continue de faire rage.
1. Chapter 1

** "Chapitre 1 : le réveil**" 

**Hello ! **

** Voici notre premier chapitre, notre fic est aussi sur publié sous le nom de Galaadarthur mais est ici amélioré donc pas d'inquiétude ce n'est pas du plagiat nous avons juste changé de pseudo sur . Ça reste notre histoire et nous espérons que cela va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture ! **

_ Ce rêve commençait toujours de la même manière. J'étais dans le noir, je ne pouvais pas bouger et il faisait froid, tellement froid. Je ne pouvais pas crier. Je me sentais vide, vide de toutes émotions. C'était presque... calme. Je savais que j'attendais mais j'ignorais quoi. Et à ce moment-là il y avait ce hurlement qui résonnait dans l'obscurité, hurlement qui me glaçait le sang plus encore que ce froid qui m'entourait. Au début je ne comprenais pas les mots puis je les entendais distinctement en boucle, toujours plus fort à chaque fois. J'essayais de me boucher les oreilles mais je ne pouvais pas bouger et j'avais envie de crier pour que tout s'arrête mais ma bouche était scellée. Ce hurlement disait toujours : _

_F__uis Hermione !_

Je me réveillai brusquement en sursaut les larmes aux yeux. Je pris une inspiration tremblante afin de me calmer. Je ne rêvais pourtant pas de mes souvenirs de « l'accident ». Tout restait flou mais il y avait toujours cette même voix désespérée qui me réveillait chaque matin et le plus douloureux c'est que je la reconnaissais. Je frissonnais : j'avais toujours froid quand j'entendais ce hurlement. Je décidais de me calmer en renvoyant le cri de ces souvenirs dans le néant mais qui, chaque soir, venait me hanter. Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais plus me souvenir de ça ! Je me levais en trébuchant et en me cognant partout. Je cherchais mes vêtements à tâtons et j'eus toutes les difficultés du monde à les trouver. Pourtant on m'avait toujours dit de remettre les objets à la même place pour que je puisse mieux les trouver.

- Hermione ?

Je sursautai.

- Oui, Ron ?

- Je suis à la porte.

Ça, c'était notre code à tous les deux. Après avoir pris mes vêtements pour la journée afin de m'habiller dans la salle de bain je sortis en me prenant deux fois les pieds dans des objet inconnus et me cognant quatre fois dans le mur avant de trouver la porte. Il me prit par la main et me mena à la salle d'eau. Je me laissais guider comme à chaque fois, c'était une habitude maintenant.

- Ça va ? me demanda t-il.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais de gros problèmes pour me diriger dans la salle de bain, d'ailleurs à force je devais avoir des bleus partout. Je pris ma douche difficilement puis m'habillais rapidement. Enfin je réussis à ouvrir la porte. Comme à son habitude, Ron me toucha l'épaule pour me dire qu'il était là.

- Pathétique, se moqua Malefoy que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

Ron réagit au quart de tour, il n'arrivait jamais à être calme quand Malefoy venait pointer le bout de son nez ou devrais-je dire de sa langue fourchue.

- Pousse-toi de là Malefoy ! grogna t-il.

Malefoy ricana froidement, toujours aussi maître de ses émotions.

- La sang de bourbe et son toutou, c'est tellement touchant !

Ron fonça vers Malefoy, du moins supposai-je au bruit de ses pas, me laissant seule. J'entendis des bruits de bagarre, chacun s'injuriant de tous les noms.

- Arrêtez! hurlai-je dans une tentative désespérée d'attirer leur attention.

Voulant les séparer, je m'approchai de l'origine du bruit. Ne sachant pas qu'un tabouret se trouvait en plein milieu de mon chemin, je m'étalais de tout mon long. Ron se dépêcha de me relever. Une fois de plus, je venais de m'humilier publiquement.

-Une sang de bourbe et aveugle avec cela ! dit Malefoy, de manière ironique. Tu n'es plus une sorcière, Granger, tu es une lavette. 

- Ferme la! cria Ron.

Je ne dis rien car c'était la vérité. J'étais aveugle depuis "l'accident" et je n'étais même plus capable de me débrouiller seule Je déglutis mais l'entendre à voix haute était toujours douloureux, même si j'essayais de paraître indifférente.

- Ne l'écoute pas, me murmura Ron qui voyait que j'étais blessée par ces paroles qui pourtant sonnaient si justes.

- Et en plus, j'ai raison, avant, Miss-je-sais-tout aurait répliqué ! dit-il en partant des appartements des préfets en chef, puis-je en déduire en entendant la porte claquer.

_Avant..._

Ron m'aida à aller en cours comme d'habitude depuis maintenant un mois, depuis la rentrée à Poudlard pour notre septième et dernière année. _Je suis préfète en chef de Gryffondor._ Quelle ironie, hein ? Dumbledore l'avait déjà prévu avant les vacances d'été, avant "l'accident". Ce changement de plan aurait dû me mettre hors jeu pour ce poste. Mais Dumbledore, têtu, avait simplement ajouté un autre préfet en chef, Ron, pour m'assister dans ce travail.

Ron me guida dans les couloirs, je me laissai faire comme toujours. On arriva dans la salle de cours, pas de doute possible : un pareil brouhaha de voix d'élèves, cela me mettait toujours sur la voie. On s'installa pour notre premier cours de la journée du mardi ou plutôt le jeudi je ne savais plus, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance de toute manière. Pour ce cours nous étions en binôme avec les Serdaigles, pour le coup je le savais, vu que Harry s'asseyait à côté de Cho Chang et que je les entendais rire et parler derrière Ron et moi. Harry sortait avec Cho depuis deux semaines maintenant. Ron m'en parlait souvent, ça le minait d'être célibataire. McGonagall n'arrivait toujours pas et les élèves en profitaient pour parler des dernières nouvelles.

Ce bruit était insupportable et à coup sûr j'allais avoir un mal de tête avant la fin de la journée. Bruissement à côté de moi : Ron venait de se retourner pour parler avec Harry. Au début il essayait de me parler mais il s'était résigné à ne plus le faire quand il avait remarqué que je n'avais aucune envie discuter. Ron discutait avec enthousiasme du prochain entraînement de Quiddich. J'entendais aussi Luna dire à Neuville de faire gaffe aux Jachirates qui étaient des mangeuses d'âmes et qui apparemment squattait la trousse du malheureux. Ou encore Dean qui s'inquiétait pour ses parents à cause des multiples attaques contre moldus et sorciers. Parvati trouvait que son vernis à ongles jurait avec son nouveau serre-tête. Lavande pleurait pour une raison inconnue.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup avec fracas, faisant taire mes camarades. Je soupirai de soulagement, le silence était tellement agréable.

- Mon retard est certes regrettable mais cela ne doit pas vous donner le droit de jacasser et d'embêter les autres classes dans ce couloir, claqua la voix mécontente de notre professeur de métamorphoses.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ça et le bruit de reniflement de Lavande. La professeur sembla s'en rendre compte et reprit :

- Miss Brown je vous avais donner votre journée, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie.

- Je sais Madame mais je ….je...

Lavande ne put finir, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots pour continuer.

- M. Weasley, pouvez-vous emmener miss Brown à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien, Professeur.

A quoi je servais ? A rien. C'était Ron qui faisait le boulot de préfet et moi, j'étais là dans un but purement décoratif. Oh ! je ne me plaignais pas. Je trouvais juste ma place inutile, de toute manière comment aurais-je pu l'aider à aller à l'infirmerie ? Je n'étais même pas capable de me déplacer seule. Dès que Ron fut parti avec Lavande en refermant la porte derrière lui, la professeure commença son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce qui arrivait à Lavande était personnel, pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits. Ça n'empêchait pas les autres de faire des suppositions comme toujours.

Je n'écoutais rien. A quoi cela servait-il ? J'étais aveugle et donc une incapable. McGonagall interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

-Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me donner la formule pour transformer un humain en objet ?

Je ne répondis pas, étendue sur ma table. Je voulais juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. Ne l'avaient-ils pas compris ?! Je n'étais plus Miss-je-sais-tout…. McGonagall soupira fatiguée d'essayer depuis un mois de me sortir de cette torpeur. Je me sentais tellement fatiguée moi aussi, dégoûtée de cette vie qui avait pris un tournant dramatique depuis « l'accident ». Quelqu'un d'autre répondit à sa question, me laissant ainsi retomber dans mes sombres pensées. Être aveugle, ne plus voir les couleurs, les paysages, la lumière du jour, tout était devenu fade. Et mes livres, ma passion de toujours, m'étaient devenus inaccessibles, mes amis me faisaient la lecture mais ce n'était plus pareil. S'installer dans un fauteuil, prendre un livre, sentir le papier rêche sous ses doigts, se plonger dedans et laisser dériver sa conscience entre ces pages... Harry me secoua :

-Dépêche-toi, on a cours de DFCM !Tu sais bien que Rogue ne supporte pas le retard !

Me tenant par la main, il me traîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de cours de Rogue. Je m'assis et supportais les commentaires des Serpentards qui avaient cours avec nous. Je sursautais quand la voix moqueuse de Rogue me sortit de mon sommeil.

-Miss Granger, vous ressemblez à une limace étendue au soleil.

Je levais un sourcil, pas du tout déstabilisée par cette remarque. Ce prof était un sadique mais franchement j'avais connu pire.

-Très bien. Puisque que vous êtes réveillée et insupportable, vous allez servir de cobaye à monsieur Malefoy.

Je me levais paresseusement, sachant pertinemment que l'humiliation qui allait avoir lieu ferait rire toute la classe. Je me mis mollement en position d'attaque. Le sort ne se fit pas attendre et me balança à l'autre bout de la classe. Je grimaçai, la chute avait été rude. Des pas me rejoignirent et Malefoy me susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu leur ferais honte…. enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler!

Le pic m'atteignit en plein cœur, ce mec me faisait horreur, ce cours me faisait horreur mais surtout il avait oser parler de ça et me rappeler ce sentiment de vide perpétuel dans mon cœur. Je me relevais dans un hurlement de rage et ... me jetais sur lui ... Ma première réaction depuis deux mois.

**Voilou ! Ce premier chapitre est un peu court mais l'intrigue va se mettre en place. N' hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions cela nous permettra de nous améliorer au mieux. **


	2. Chapitre 2 :C'est ce qu'on verra Granger

**Chapitre 2 : ****C'est ce qu'on verra Granger !**

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous l'espérons vous plaira ! Merci pour les reviews cela nous motivent pour la suite ! **

**_Le pic m'atteignit en plein cœur, ce mec me faisait horreur, ce cours me faisait horreur mais surtout il avait osé parler de ça et me rappeler ce sentiment de vide perpétuel dans mon cœur. Je me relevai dans un hurlement de rage et... me jetai sur lui... Ma première réaction depuis deux mois._**

Je nous sentis atterrir durement sur le sol. A coup sûr ce devait être des dalles car le choc fut rude. C'est certainement lui qui eut le plus mal et qui amortit ma chute car il se trouvait en dessous mais je m'en fichais royalement, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je le tapai de toutes mes forces sur ce qui devait être son torse : je ne voulais plus l'entendre, je voulais qu'il se taise. Autour de nous c'était le chaos, j'entendais des cris. Il hurlait qu'il allait me tuer tout en essayant de me repousser. J'avais eu l'avantage de la surprise, c'est certainement ça qui me mettait en position de force. Je sentais des mains sur mon dos qui tentaient de me faire lâcher prise. Mais je m'accrochais fermement en même temps de le taper, espérant naïvement que cela ferait taire ma douleur. J'avais essayé d'enfouir cette souffrance le plus loin possible en moi mais elle explosait, m'empêchant de réfléchir normalement. 

- Calme-toi, me dit Harry. Lâche-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! 

Je me mis à pleurer de rage, c'était purement injuste, ce n'était pas moi la coupable mais lui, ce sale arrogant de sa soi-disant race de sang pur. Je lâchai finalement prise, épuisée de le frapper. Au moment où je m'arrêtai, ils en profitèrent pour me soulever. 

- Sale sang-de-bourbe, tu as osé me toucher ! beugla Malefoy, certainement furieux et humilié. 

Ma colère remonta d'un coup et, comme je devais être légèrement surélevée par rapport à lui, je pus lui envoyer un coup de toutes mes forces en espérant que cela l'atteindrait. Au moment où mon pied percuta Malefoy, son hurlement de douleur me renseigna sur ce que j'avais sûrement touché. Fière de moi et de mon coup de chance je me mis à rire de façon assez hystérique. Ensuite, j'imagine qu'on m'éloigna de lui.

J'attendis longtemps seule dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On m'avait directement emmenée dans l'office du directeur de Poudlard et on m'avait dit que ce dernier ne tarderait pas. Faux. J'attendais depuis ce qui me semblait des heures. D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi on ne m'avait pas plutôt envoyé dans le bureau de McGonagall, c'était elle la directrice de Gryffondor. Je me rappelais de mes gestes ma foi violents. Bon sang ! Il faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en moi. Je ne regrettais rien... enfin si un peu mais qu'est qui m'avait pris ?! Ce n'était pas mon genre de faire ça. Je caressai les accoudoirs de la chaise pour essayer de calmer ma nervosité, du velours je pense c'était très doux au toucher. Il y avait ce bruit régulier qui menaçait de me rendre chèvre, une horloge ? Je respirais un grand coup ce qui m'apprit qu'il y avait une odeur forte de réglisse et de … je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Bon récapitulons : maintenant Malefoy devait me haïr plus que tout, enfin encore plus qu'avant, et les représailles ne tarderaient pas... Par Merlin je voulais que l'on me laisse tranquille !Mais par-dessus tout je me demandais qu'elle serait ma punition. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, faisant grincer les gonds mal huilés, je sursautai et attendis avec appréhension la suite. C'était le directeur. 

- Miss Granger, êtes-vous remise de vos émotions ? 

Je hochais la tête rapidement comme une enfant prise en faute, ce que j'étais en somme. Et puis zut ! Malefoy l'avait mérité ! _Qu'est ce que serait une punition minable fasse à ce que tu as vécu ?! me réprimanda la voix au combien agaçante de ma conscience. _Pas complètement faux. Franchement je n'avais rien à craindre. Mais il fallait avouer que même aveugle je ressentais l'autorité que dégageait le vieux sage, c'était l'impression de se sentir soudain minuscule. Ce n'était pas de la peur après réflexion, c'était le sentiment de ne pas vouloir le décevoir. 

- Bien. Vous allez mieux ? s'enquit-il. 

En effet maintenant qu'il me le rappelait, avoir tapé Malefoy m'avait prodigué un étrange bien-être. 

- J'en suis heureux, votre mutisme nous inquiétait beaucoup. 

Là je me posais quelques questions, je venais d'agresser physiquement ce sale blondinet et on s'inquiétait de mon mutisme. J'imagine que mon air interrogateur le renseigna sur que je pensais. 

- Ah, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy va bien et malgré un coup stratégiquement fort bien envoyé, c'est toujours un garçon. 

Je souris, gênée mais je trouvai cette remarque hilarante. 

- Mais quelle punition vais-je vous donner ? fit-il songeur. 

Je baissai la tête en priant que ça ne soit pas, par exemple, un mois de punition auprès de Rusard : je n'avais aucune envie d'être à son service, c'était un vrai sadique. À ce moment-là on toqua fermement à la porte. 

- Entrez M. Malefoy et asseyez-vous. Parfait. Oh ! j'ai vu que vous boitiez un peu, ça va mieux ? 

- Oui, grommela Malefoy qui devait certainement envisager de me tuer.

Être à côté de lui ne me semblait pas une idée judicieuse je dirais même plutôt suicidaire. 

- Miss Granger, pourquoi avoir tapé Monsieur Malefoy ? 

- Il m'a provoqué, murmurai-je avec réticence. 

- Et de quelle manière ? demanda Dumbledore. 

- Peu importe, dis-je en détournant la tête et en refusant de le dire à voix haute. 

- Miss Granger, taire ce qu'il vous a dit n'arrangera pas votre situation, croyez-moi. 

-. ..

- Miss Granger ?

- Il... a dit que je leur faisais honte...

- Mais elle ment ! Elle m'a agressé parce qu'elle est jalouse de mes capacités ! cria Malefoy 

- Voyez-vous ça, dit Dumbledore d'une voix songeuse. 

- Miss Granger vous pouvez sortir, je vais m'entretenir avec M. Malefoy. 

Je me levai, satisfaite de sortir sans punition. Étrange, j'avais quand même agressé un élève. Je sortis en trébuchant à cause du tapis. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide mais je ne voulais pas que la sale fouine puisse saisir une nouvelle occasion de se moquer de moi. J'eus beaucoup de mal à rejoindre mes appartements car je n'arrivais pas à m'orienter. D'habitude mes amis étaient là pour m'aider. Heureusement Neville dut remarquer ma détresse car il m'aida à rejoindre mes quartiers . 

**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore :**

- Monsieur Malefoy, je ne doute pas de votre rôle dans cette affaire, je pourrais punir Miss Granger mais, dans ce cas, je vous punirais aussi, commença ce vieux sénile . 

Outré, Malefoy essaya de protester mais Dumbledore lui coupa la parole en levant la main, stoppant nette toute protestation. 

- Mais il y aurait une autre solution. 

Malefoy semblait décidé à écouter attentivement et le vieux renard continua. 

- Comme vous avez pu le voir, Miss Granger n'est pas dans son état normal, elle est plongée dans une sorte de... nous allons dire de sommeil, elle ne réagit plus depuis deux mois. Mais là, on m'apprend qu'elle a eu une réaction grâce à vous. 

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait m'intéresser, grogna Malefoy 

- Oh que si, je pense à une punition qui serait bénéfique pour vous deux. 

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! 

- Voyons, Monsieur Malefoy, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'êtes pas innocent dans cette histoire. Vous nous feriez gagner du temps en nous évitant de vaines et puériles protestations. Bien je veux que vous donniez des cours à Miss Granger, je connais vos capacités et je sais que vous pouvez l'aider. 

- Quoi ?! C'est hors de question ! 

- Arrêtez de protester : soit vous entraînez Miss Granger à se déplacer seule et à se défendre, soit c'est deux mois au service de Rusard. A vous de choisir. 

- ... 

- Vous aurez tous les droits d'un professeur envers son élève, le tenta Dumbledore qui décidément connaissait bien ses élèves. 

- Vraiment ? demanda le serpentard encore réticent mais qui voyait là une bonne occasion de se venger et d'éviter de se retrouver aux ordres de ce cracmol de Rusard (il avait déjà testé, merci bien). 

- c'est oui, alors ? demanda Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire malicieux. 

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je lui fasse du mal ? 

- Dans votre intérêt il ne vaut mieux pas, Monsieur Malefoy. Mais, je vous fais confiance. Je veux que Miss Granger se rétablisse. 

- D'accord, grommela le prince des serpentards. 

- Vous lui expliquerez ? 

- D'accord, soupira Malefoy résigné. 

- Bien, et elle n'a pas le droit de répliquer, lança Dumbledore en voyant Malefoy quitter son bureau afin d'aller à ses autres cours de l'après-midi. 

** Retour point de vue Hermione **

Devoir attendre devenait une habitude pour moi. L'après-midi était passé lentement et je n'avais pas recroisé Malefoy. Du coup j'y avais pensé tout l'après-midi. Connaissant Malefoy, il serait furieux. Ron était allé se coucher après que je lui avais raconté mon entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il m'avait appelée "championne" grâce à ce coup magnifiquement bien placé. Apparemment la visage de la fouine avait viré au rouge, au blanc puis au verdâtre selon les dires de Ron. J'avais trouvé ça hilarant et je souriais encore quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. C'était ce sale blond sans aucun doute. Je m'attendais à une explosion de fureur mais ce dernier resta calme, enfin sa respiration semblait calme. Ron semblait étonné et inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que l'on me fasse du mal à nouveau. Mais je l'avais rassuré et il était allé se coucher, avec réticence. 

- Granger.

La voix de de ce sale serpentard était mielleuse, trop mielleuse. Je fronçais les sourcils, ce ton ne me disait rien qui vaille. 

- Dumbledore et moi avons discuté et on a trouvé un ... compromis pour toi et moi. 

Je déglutis pas franchement rassurée par ce fameux compromis et surtout par son ton satisfait. 

- C'est quoi ce ... compromis, demandais-je inquiète. 

- C'est simple Granger. Je vais "t'aider"à regagner la surface. 

Mon air interloqué dut le renseigner sur mon incompréhension quant à ses mots. 

- Je vais te donner des cours "obligatoires" pour que tu puisses te déplacer sans ton toutou et que tu puisse te défendre convenablement. 

- Hein ! criais-je, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dit ça ! Tu inventes ! C'est juste pour m'énerver ! 

Je me levais furieuse de cette blague stupide de cette sale ... FOUINE ! Voulant faire une sortie fracassante je fis tout le contraire en m'étalant lourdement, Malefoy arriva vers moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. 

- Il y a du travail. Demain 8 h, on commencera notre premier cours, Granger. Sois à l'heure, c'est un conseil. 

Je l'entendis repartir tandis que je lui hurlais 

- Tu peux aller te faire cuire un œuf d'Hypogriffe, Malefoy ! 

Il me lança sur un ton moqueur. 

- C'est ce qu'on verra Granger !

**Voilà ce n'est que le début, vous irez de surprise en surprise. Après tout il y a une raison très précise pour que cette histoire se nomme Ultimatum...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! **

**Nous sommes désolés pour le retard ! ( Petit rappel nous écrivons à deux, pour des soucis d'anonymat nous nous nommons devant nos lecteurs : le frère et la sœur ce qui est vrai ! Pour plus d'info lire notre profil ) **

**Le frère : C'est la faute de la sœur, elle cherche toujours la petite bête dans le chapitre !**

**La sœur : Pffff tu peux parler frérot, moi au moins je cherche la perfection. **

**Le frère : Il y a perfection et excellence ! Je suis l'excellence !**

**La sœur : Et on se demande où je vais chercher mes idées sur Malefoy … **

**Le frère : Me cherche pas sœurette ! **

**La sœur : Euh frérot, les lecteurs et lectrices sont là … **

**Le frère : Oups ! **

**La sœur : Désolé, on écrit ensemble mais on a parfois nos petites disputes ^^ **

**Le frère : Oui ça arrive parfois …**

**La sœur : presque jamais...**

**Le frère : souvent plutôt ! J'adore embêter ma sœur, qui n'aime pas ça ?! **

**La sœur : Bon, voici la 3ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3 : Premier cours **

Je restai longtemps éveillée après mon altercation avec Malefoy. Franchement je ne pense pas qu'il aurait le cran de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était un peureux, je me souviens encore de notre première année à Poudlard dans la forêt interdite. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en me rappelant le visage du Serpentard qui était mort de trouille. Ou encore en troisième année avec Buck l'hypogriffe. On n'allait pas me dire qu'il avait été glorieux glorieux. Mais bon, d'après les derniers bruits de couloir (je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y prêter attention) Malefoy avait changé. Il était devenu plus sombre. Je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas trop. Il restait le gamin trouillard. Donc il n'oserait pas. _Ou pas..._ Mouais ! Il y avait 90 % de chance que j'ai raison. _Il a changé. _Pfff… bruits de couloir, ça ne voulait rien dire...

Je fermai les yeux dans le but de faire taire la voix agaçante de ma conscience. Je réussis à m'endormir en prenant le somnifère que m'avait donné madame Pomfresh hier matin.

Je somnolais installée confortablement dans mon lit, le produit de Madame Pomfresh avait fait un miracle : j'avais dormi comme un bébé sans faire de cauchemars. Un véritable soulagement ! J'étais décidée à rester dans mon lit à dormir pour les deux prochaines heures avant les cours. Plusieurs coups à ma porte me firent sursauter et la voix de Malefoy me mit de mauvaise humeur.

Granger, lève-toi ! Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié notre cours ! fit-il de sa voix machiavélique.

Perdu ! Il avait oser. J'enfouis ma tête sous mon coussin avant de lancer, agacée. :

- Écoute Malefoy, je dirais à Dumbledore que nous l' avons fait, « ce cours » !

Aucune réponse, quel soulagement ! Il avait compris et était allé se recoucher. Je poussai un soupir d'aise en replongeant sous mes couvertures. Je crus entendre un déclic au niveau de ma porte comme si on l'ouvrait. Je levai la tête en tendant l'oreille puis secouai la tête en me disant que je commençais à avoir de sérieuses hallucinations. Je me réinstallai quand un liquide glacial se déversa sur ma tête, je poussais un cris de surprise en me levant brusquement.

- Quand je dis tu te lèves, tu t'exécutes ! Granger est-ce clair ? me dit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais mais T'ES CINGLE ! bégayai-je.

Je reçus une petite décharge électrique.

- On n'insulte pas son professeur !

- C'est toi qui a osé me lancer cette décharge ? hurlai-je furieuse.

Une autre décharge me secoua ce qui me confirma l'origine de la source.

- On ne tutoie pas son professeur, Granger ! m'ordonna froidement Malefoy. Et tu as intérêt à te lever, t'habiller et être dans le salon dans… deux minutes. Et je te conseille de faire vite ! Je déteste le retard Granger ! dit-il sur le ton d'un adjudant-chef.

- Je ne sortirais pas de mon lit et tu vas tout de suite sortir de ma chambre espèce de …de chouette écervelée !

Une série de décharge m'obligea à réagir rapidement, une seconde série m'aida à m'habiller en vitesse derrière mon paravent malgré mes protestations ! Plus je jurais plus les décharges étaient douloureuses : c'était de la …maltraitance ! Je me retrouvai dans le salon d'une humeur exécrable. Et Ron qui ronflait à côté, le traître !

- Bien Granger. Tu es en retard mais pour notre première séance je vais être magnanime et tu n'auras pas de punition. Si tu protestes je risque de revenir sur ma décision.

Magnanime ?! J'avais un autre adjectif quant à sa description mais je me taisais, bien résolue à éviter une punition qui j'en étais certaine ne serait pas à mon goût.

- Ah ! Au fait tu aurais pu te faire tuer…

D'un seul coup, je reçus à intervalle régulier une dizaine de décharges extrêmement douloureuses et j'envisageais sérieusement de le tuer dans son sommeil !

- … Dix, Granger, c'est pathétique ! Sorcière médiocre !

Je brûlais d'envie de lui dire ce que j'en pensais mais la perspective de nouvelles décharges me coupa le sifflet.

- Bien, on va commencer par quelque chose de très simple, m'expliqua Malefoy.

Je l'entendis s'avancer et il m'enleva ma baguette.

- Tu es aveugle, donc tu as dû normalement développer une meilleure audition et si tu ne l'as pas fait, tu la développeras . Chaque fois que tu entendras un bruit, tu tendras ton bras dans sa direction. Si tu te trompes …, termina t-il.

- Euh... Malefoy je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver à ton truc, couinai-je.

Je me figeai, un silence venait de tomber dans le salon. Je tendis l'oreille, aucun son. Soit ce mec était vraiment silencieux soit c'était moi qui en plus d'être aveugle étais complètement sourde ! J'avais la vague impression d'être le gibier et lui le prédateur ! Je déglutis. Au diable Malefoy ! Je tendis mon bras au hasard, avec un peu de chance…

- Aie! criai-je.

.  
- Raté ! m'asséna Malefoy. Recommence !

- De toute manière ça sert à rien ton truc ! Ça va me servir à quoi ?!

- Tu poses des questions inutiles, tu es tellement pathétique à te plaindre. Te tuer ne serait même pas une difficulté, c'est dire !

- Je ne me plains pas ! Et toi tu t'es vu avec ton ego surdimentionné !

- Mon ego se porte très bien merci. ricana-t-il.

- Oh c'est sûr ! Malefoy est la perfection incarné ! ironisai-je.

- Heureux que tu t'en rendes enfin compte !

- C'était ironique Malefoy. Le jour où je dirais que tu es parfait, ce sera quand les poules auront des dents !

- Les poules auront des dents ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Laisse tomber, c'est une expression moldue, tu pourrais pas comprendre avec tes concepts tordus de sang pur.

Je me pris encore une décharge électrique.

- Tu n'as pas compris le but du jeu, tu dois me repérer, pas discuter !

- Je réussirais jamais ton truc !

- Quel manque de volonté ! Concentre-toi maintenant et surtout ferme-la !

- Je ferai ce que je … Aie !

Je ressentais pour Malefoy un mélange de rage à l'état pur et d'une profonde envie de tuer. Quel prétentieux ! Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer à son petit jeu débile mais force est d'avouer que ces décharges me faisaient un mal de chien. Harry et Ron n'auraient jamais oser me faire ça pour me faire bouger. Je dus m'y plier et essayer de le repérer, ce qui relevait littéralement de l'impossible !

Au bout d'un moment, je m'effondrai crevée et sans avoir abouti à un aucun autre résultat que celui de me faire suer. Cet exercice ne servait à rien.

- Granger, relève-toi tout de suite.

- Besoin d'un cadre!

- Granger ! dit-il d'une voix menaçante en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de me lever et à ce moment-là on verra !

- C'est simple : soit tu te remets debout tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vient te remettre sur pieds.

Je déglutis, la menace était claire. Je pesai le pour et le contre. L'écouter reviendrait à faire la soumise mais cela me permettrait d'éviter que cette sale fouine pose ses mains sur moi. Par contre si c'était lui qui m'obligeait à me lever il ferait en sorte que je m'en souvienne. Je poussai un soupir et me levai en désespoir de cause. Il faut dire que pour ma défense Malefoy n'était pas réputé pour être un tendre en ce moment. Enfin d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Je décidais finalement de croire à ces rumeurs.

Les deux heures suivantes furent très longues et à l'issue de notre leçon chaque parcelle de mon corps était douloureuse.

Demain soir, me dit-il après le cours de McGonagall, nous referons le même exercice, OK ?

Vu que mon cou me faisait souffrir à un point tel que j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir le bouger et que ma gorge était super sèche je ne répondis pas. Une décharge, encore.

- Aie ! Oui d'accord, je serai là !

- Pas d'entourloupes, Granger. Je te retrouvai ou que tu sois ! Ah ! et je veux que tu sois plus attentive aux autres cours.

Tandis que d'une démarche trébuchante je me rendais jusqu'à ma chambre je souriais. Il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre en cours, non ?

**La sœur : J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! Vos commentaires nous font vraiment plaisir, ça nous encourage pour la suite ! **

**Le frère : Ouais parce que c'est pas simple d'écrire à deux, mais c'est notre histoire et vous irez de surprise en surprise ! Bon on répond aux commentaires ? **

**La sœur : Ok commence. **

**Le frère : Commençons par _Muridith, _merci pour ton commentaire, ça nous touchent ! Franchement ton pseudo est très original, j'adore ! **

**La sœur : Pfff séducteur va ! Bon à moi alors _ , _merci nous essayons d'être fidèles aux personnages et Hermione est un personnage complexe, ravie qu'elle te plaise. **

**Le frère : A mon tour ! Alors _Morgane451_ : la suite va te plaire je pense ! Mais autant il y aura des scènes hilarantes autant il y aura aussi des moments durs …. **

**La sœur : Chut ! A toi _Beth_ oui ce début est bien lancé je pense et ce n'est que le début ! **

**Le frère : Alors _Delphine03_, oui Dumbledore est un vieux renard ! Tu peux lui faire confiance si il faisait peur à Voldemort tu imagine bien que Drago fera pareil ^^ **

**La sœur : _Stiitch_ oui elle est devenu aveugle mais comment ?;-) Niark vous le saurez en lisant la suite !**

**Le frère : Sœurette tu es diabolique ! ^^ Au tour de _WatchHeart7076 : _ouisoyez rassuré il y a une intrigue et les indices parsèmeront les chapitres... **

**La sœur : Frérot ! Fais pas de gaffes ! Et donc pour terminer _espe29_, heureuse que le début t'es fait plaisir ! ^^ **

**Le frère : Oui en espérant que le chapitre 4 : Attaque nocturne vous fera plaisir aussi !**

**La sœur : Grrrr on avait dit qu'on dirait pas le nom du prochain chapitre ! **

**Le frère : Oups …. Eh tu fais quoi ?! Non ! J'ai pas fait exprès c'est sorti tout seul ! A la prochaine lecteurs, lectrices enfin si ma sœur ne me tue pas ! **

**A + **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : attaque nocturne**

**Coucou ! Nous revoilà ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ^^ **

**La sœur : J'espère que vous allez bien, nous allons essayer avec mon frère de publier toutes les deux semaines enfin je dis bien essayer ! **

**Le frère : Ça dépendra de nos emplois du temps chargés ! **

**La sœur : Mouais plus pour moi que pour toi …. **

**Le frère : Vas-y précise ta pensée ! **

**La sœur : rien rien … **

**Le frère : Très bien vous voulez connaître la dernière bourde de la sœur ? **

**La sœur : Tais toi ! **

**Le frère : Je ne sais si vous l'avez vu mais ma sœur en publiant notre chapitre 3 l'a mal fait et la publié sous forme de nouvelle fic. Je vous jure les sœurs... **

**La sœur : C'est bon ! Pas ma faute si la rubrique chapitre à publier est difficile à trouver... **

**Le frère : Crise de fous rire ! Elle était dans tout ses états ! **

**La sœur : Bon c'est passé tu as bien rigolé, on peut leur donner leur chapitre ? **

**Le frère : Bien sûr sœurette !**

**La sœur : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste ça ! Allez voici votre chapitre et rendez vous à la fin du chap pour les réponses aux reviews !**

Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ignorai royalement son avertissement. Le lendemain, je dormis toute la matinée sur ma table. Nous avions cours d'astronomie et de sortilèges en commun avec les Serpentards. D'après Ron, Malefoy me fixait avec un regard assassin. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment : j'allais mordre la poussière ce soir.

Harry me prit la main pour sortir de classe me guidant vers la grande salle pour manger. On s'installa. Les odeurs étaient toujours agréables et faisaient gronder mon estomac. Je ne mangeai pourtant pas beaucoup ce qui mina Harry et Ron. J'avais maigri, je le sentais, j'étais plus frêle, plus fragile dans un sens.

- Tu veux quoi Mione ? me demanda Harry toujours aussi serviable et obstiné à me faire reprendre du poids.

Je respirais les différentes odeurs : il y avait celle forte du poulet rôti tout chaud sorti du four marié avec celle plus légère du thym. Je pouvais sentir la flagrance de pomme de terre qui avait mijoté très certainement avec des tomates qui était une odeur plus sucré, plus subtile. Je décidais que ça serait mon repas du midi.

- Du poulet et des pommes de terre s'il te plaît, Harry.

- Trop forte Mione, s'exclama Harry toujours aussi étonné que j'arrive à déterminer par les odeurs les différents repas.

Je n'y arrivais pas à tous les coups mais qui pouvait oublier l'odeur alléchante du poulet ? Je mangeai rapidement en écoutant les bavardages autour de moi. Je pus entendre Parvati s'inquiéter pour Lavande qui ne sortait quasiment plus de son lit, Neville demander de l'aide pour couper son steak car il s'était cassé le poignet en glissant dans les escaliers, Dean se moquer de Neville et de sa maladresse maintenant légendaire, Cho Chang venir à notre table pour roucouler dans les oreilles de Harry et Ron déplorer une fois encore sa vie amoureuse inexistante. Tout ce bruit me donnait mal à la tête, d'ailleurs en ce moment les maux de tête étaient devenus une habitude.

Cet après midi, cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Moi je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, je ne voyais rien. Je décidais donc de m'adonner à mon activité préférée du moment : dormir. J'entendis Ron pousser un petit cri plaintif puis une odeur d'œuf pourri envahit la pièce. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que mon ami venait de rater sa potion. On dû sortir de la salle car l'odeur persistante menaçait de tous nous faire suffoquer. Les Serdaigle qui faisaient cours avec nous se moquèrent allègrement du pauvre Ron qui ne serait décidément jamais prof de potions. Je me laissais guider par Harry et Ron dans les couloirs pour aller en avance au cours d'histoire de la magie. Cette fois-ci je ne fus pas la seule à faire une sieste. Le professeur Binns était connu pour son cours plus que soporifique.

Je finis ma journée dans le salon des Gryffondor, Mcgonagall n'ayant pas pu donner cours pour une raison inconnue. Installée dans un fauteuil moelleux je me laissais bercée par les voix de mes meilleurs amis qui dissertaient sur le Quidditch une fois de plus. Puis Ron nous ramena dans nos appartements. Brusquement il se rappela avoir promis une partie d'échec à Neville. Après s'être excusé il partit, me laissant seule devant l'entrée de notre logement. Je l'avoue, j'allais à reculons vers nos appartements. Et puis zut ! Il n'avait aucun droit sur moi ! Même si j'étais obligée d'aller à son cours débile ! J'ouvris la porte. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Dépêche-toi ! Tu es aussi lente qu'une limace ! Bon, on va recommencer notre exercice d'hier. Et j'espère que tu t'en souviens !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me pris une décharge. Je grimaçai.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Granger ! En garde !

********************************************************************************

Je ne sentais plus mon corps ! Mes jambes étaient raides et je ne parlais même pas de mes bras ! Quelle brute ! Je tombai lourdement sur mon lit. Je ne m'interrogeais même pas sur son absence de commentaires sur mon attitude pendant les cours…  
Je fermai les yeux et je me laissai tout doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je me réveillai en sursaut, il y avait du un bruit dans ma chambre! Sur ma droite, j'en étais sûre ! Un craquement ! Ça se rapprochait de moi ! Qui?! Ou quoi?! Non, une araignée ne pouvait pas faire autant de bruit ! Ou alors elle était énorme. Un autre bruit sourd, je déglutis, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. 

-Qui… qui est là ?! criai-je d'une voix aiguë. Je suis armée ! continuai-je.

Non, je n'étais pas armée. Ma baguette était soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je mentais dans l'espoir de dissuader l'intrus qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre. Et comme je ne voyais rien… Encore un bruit ! C'était étrange, soit la personne était un véritable éléphant soit il faisait exprès de faire autant de bruit ! Je réalisais que Ron était dans la chambre d' à côté ! Et que je pouvais appeler à l'aide ! 

- A l'aide ! hurlai-je.

Seul un ronflement bienheureux me répondit. Au moment où j'allais à nouveau crier quelque chose de lourd atterrit sur moi et me plaqua sur mon lit ! 

-Tu bouges et tu es morte ! me souffla la voix froide de Malefoy.

Je déglutis pour me reprendre aussitôt réalisant soudain que ce n'était pas un horrible monstre qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre mais plutôt une sale fouine qui devait avoir un gros, un énorme problème psychologique pour entrer sans permission dans ma chambre et en pleine nuit. La colère m'envahit chassant ma peur à coups de pied.

- Mais tu es timbré de venir me réveiller à une heure pareille ! Fais-toi soigner ! Espèce de… de chouette perverse et écervelée ! répliquai-je, hors de moi. 

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence de mort. Je pense que je lui avais coupé le sifflet ou alors il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de me tuer. 

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer cinq fois en une minute, Granger ! se reprit-il. 

- Je m'en fiche, Malefoy ! Je veux dormir !

Il éclata d'un rire froid. 

- Ah Granger, tu crois franchement qu'après cet exercice déplorable je vais te laisser dormir ?! 

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois, sa voix était menaçante et très déterminée. 

- Oui, couinai-je dans l'espoir que tout ça était une mauvaise blague. 

- Fais-moi cinquante pompes, Granger et peut-être que tu seras pardonnée, me dit-il sur un ton suffisant. 

- Si tu crois que je vais le faire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! criai-je. 

- Parfait. Je te laisse, disons dix secondes, pour le faire sinon tu le regretteras amèrement, Granger.

Je dois avouer que là j'ai hésité. Généralement, il avait un sens de l'humour limité et il faisait tout ce qu'il disait, ironiquement c'était quelqu'un qui tenait parole. Je me rendis compte qu'il comptait à voix haute ! Il était déjà à huit ! 

- D'accord ! Je vais les faire tes stupides pompes ! dis-je précipitamment.

J'étais sûre qu'il devait avoir un sourire satisfait ! Les cinquante pompes furent douloureuses. Je me levais difficilement en soufflant comme un bœuf et ce n'était pas qu'une image ! 

- Granger, on n'en a pas fini, là ! dit-il. 

- Hein ?! 

- C'est à dire que tes pompes étaient laborieuses mais aussi que tu as oublié quelque chose ! 

- Quoi ?! 

- Ta baguette… où est ta baguette ? 

- Dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, pourquoi ? 

- Tu te moques de moi !? 

- Bah non. 

- La règle numéro un , c'est d'avoir toujours sa baguette sur soi, dit-il calmement, ce qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant. 

- Oh, c'est bon ! On est à Poudlard, dois-je te le rappeler, Malefoy ? On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer et la nuit c'est fait pour dormir et pas pour réveiller les honnêtes gens, lui dis-je en détachant mes mots avec soin, comme pour parler à un troll des montagnes.

En y réfléchissant, il devait y en avoir dans son arbre généalogique. Je pris une décharge. 

- Granger, tu me parles encore une seule fois comme ça et tu pourras t'estimer morte ! Refais-moi dix POMPES ! Maintenant ! 

- Non ! 

D'autres décharges me touchèrent. 

-Tu vas m'en faire d'autres, Granger, et tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient ! 

- Non, non et non ! Jamais ! Tu peux aller te faire… AIE !

Ma résolution ne tint pas. Il ne sortit qu'après m'avoir fait terminer mes pompes. J'étais furieuse. Comment osait-il ?, ! Je me recouchai de mauvaise humeur et ma baguette en main au cas où…

Le matin, après ma douche, je sentis quelque chose de liquide couler de mon nez, je l'essuyai négligemment avec mon mouchoir.

Point de vue extérieur

Hermione ne put voir que son mouchoir était taché de sang ….

**La sœur : Vous avez aimé ? Je l'espère ! Du sang qui coule de son nez ? Bizarre, bizarre ….^^ Je préfère le dire tout de suite mais ce n'est pas à cause de Malefoy ! **

**Le frère : Pour une fois … **

**La sœur : Bon venons en aux commentaires ! Vas y frérot ! **

**Le frère : Ok soeurette. Donc _DrunkPhoenix _: merci ne t'inquiète pas nous avons plein d'idées en réserve, nous faisons de notre mieux pour vous apportez un chapitre digne de ce nom. **

**La sœur : Passons à _ : _Heureuse que cela te plaise ! Écrire est un plaisir quand on sait que cela plaît aux autres ! La suite t'as plu ?^^ **

**Le frère : _ Delphine03 : _Super, tes commentaires nous poussent en avant, fidèle lectrice!^^**

**La sœur _:Stella50 _: Oui Drago est sadique il en profite. Mais Hermione est intelligente, elle a changé après ce qu'elle a vécu. Mets toi à sa place c'était une miss je sais tout qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque et là on lui enlève son bien le plus précieux : sa vue. Qui ne serait pas au fond du trou après ça ? **

**Le frère : _mama _: Alors ce n'est pas de la torture je te rassure, si il la fouettait ou autre ça le serait. Le sort qu'il utilise est inoffensif c'est un coup de jus mais ça n'a pas de répercussions sur son corps, je pense qu'il utilise certainement un sort que son père utilisait sur lui sauf qu'il fait en sorte que ce sort n'est pas de répercussions grave sur elle. **

**La sœur : _Aodren: _En même temps cela reste le personnage de J K Rowling, il est détestable c'est une réalité. Mais on allait pas commencer par un gentil Drago mais je te rassure cela va évoluer . **

**Le frère : _Mlle Stilinsk : ^^ _Heureux que notre histoire te plaise ! Et surtout pour ne rien changer je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : Le retour de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! **

**La sœur : Tu changeras jamais ! J'avais dit que je ne voulais pas que l'on mette le titre du prochain chapitre ! **

**Le frère : blabla !**

**La sœur : Pffff bon bah à la prochaine ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde ! **

** Aujourd'hui une présentation un peu spécial car je suis seul aux commandes. Explication : sœurette est partie pour une semaine de vacance. Je vous rassure tout de suite nous avons fait le chapitre ensemble mais j'ai dû le publier seul et faire la présentation seul. Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent comme on dit ! ^^ **

** Du coup je parle dans le vide enfin non vous êtes là chers lecteurs et chères lectrices bien sûr ! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'embête continuellement ma sœur parce que je l'aime bien sûr!^^ Ça vous intéresserait de savoir comment et pourquoi nous écrivons à deux ? C'est simple quand nous étions plus petits, nous n'étions pas très proches c'est limite si on se tapait pas dessus ! Nous étions au bord de la rupture alors pour nous réunir ma sœur a décidé de faire quelque chose en commun, d'où la naissance de cette fanfiction. Bien sûr on est pas toujours d'accord mais je peux vous l'assurer ça donne quand même de bons résultats. Bref on ferme cette séquence nostalgie. Voici le chapitre 5 ! **

**Chapitre 5 : "le retour de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" **

**La Gazette**

_La célèbre amie de Harry Potter à Ste Mangouste_

_ Hermione Granger est arrivée en urgence à Ste Mangouste après un mystérieux accident dans la soirée. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour l'instant. Est-elle en danger de mort ?Harry Potter et la famille Weasley ont été aperçus entrant dans l'hôpital les traits tirés et refusant de répondre à nos questions. Malgré toutes nos investigations pour chercher des réponses nous nous sommes heurtés à un mur de silence et de mystère. _

(extrait d'archive de la gazette le matin suivant « l'accident » d'Hermione Granger)

**La Gazette **

_Le mystère s'épaissit autour de l'accident de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_

_ Deux semaines après l'accident d'Hermione Granger nous n'en savons pas plus sur les circonstances qui ont amené la meilleure amie de l'Élu à être acceptée en urgence à l'hôpital. Hermione Granger est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste en soin intensif d'après nos sources. Mais nous savons aujourd'hui que la célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est aveugle. Oui, aveugle mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Les rumeurs vont bon train. Toujours aussi fidèle à ses lecteurs la Gazette vous offre les murmures qui tournent autour de ce mystère. Hermione Granger vue comme prétentieuse et arrogante pour certains aurait essayé un nouveau sort qui se serait retourné contre elle. Ou encore une maladie mystérieuse l'aurait rendue aveugle. Autre rumeur : Hermione folle de chagrin à cause d'une rupture amoureuse se serait crevé les yeux. Tant de rumeurs sans savoir laquelle est plausible. Car nous avons bien essayé de creuser pour avoir des explications mais Dumbledore nous fait obstacle. Pourquoi nous empêcher de savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Hier encore Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard nous répondait calmement « Vous n'aurez pas d'explication, laissez Miss Granger se remettre de ses blessures.» Pourquoi se taire ? Nous développerons en profondeur les rumeurs véridiques ou pas en page 6. _

(extrait venant des archives de La Gazette deux semaines après l'accident d'Hermione Granger)

**La Gazette **

_Le Ministère sur les dents_

_Nous le savons tous aujourd'hui, Celui-dont-on ne-prononce pas-le-nom est de retour. Nous ne pouvons plus taire cette vérité élémentaire. Mais le Ministère agit-il ? Depuis le changement du ministre de la Magie nous pensions que oui. Triste vérité : rien ne bouge. Les familles continuent d'être assassinées. Combien encore allons-nous perdre pour que le Ministère fasse quelque chose ? Nous protège ? Encore cette semaine nous déplorons un trop grand nombre de personnes disparues ou mortes. Hier encore le ministre de la Magie Scrimgeour déclarait le visage sombre : « Nos pensées accompagnent les proches de ce massacre qu'engendre le Mage noir. Mais nous devons rester fort face à cette menace. Le ministère de la Magie se battra pour la liberté de ses concitoyens. » Combien de temps avant que Celui-dont-on ne-prononce pas-le-nom ne prenne le pouvoir sur le Ministère ? Nous reste t-il de l'espoir ? Nous reparlerons en page 6 du deuil terrible face au massacre de la famille Brown laissant Lavande Brown orpheline. _

(extrait de la gazette page 5 publié ce matin-là et lu par les élèves de Poudlard)

Je me levai ce matin avec mon habituel mal de crâne, je grimaçai, je ne pouvais pas prendre une potion de sommeil et en même temps une potion contre les maux de crâne. Je m'habillai rapidement me mettant un haut à manches longues comme tous les matins. J'étais encore toute courbaturée à cause des cours du soir de Malefoy, deux semaines que cela durait ! Je ne voyais aucune amélioration d'ailleurs ! Le pire étant qu'il était déterminé à continuer ! Mais aussi, il s'était mis en tête de me donner des cours le matin et j'espérais qu'il oublierait ! Vous vous demanderez pourquoi je ne fuis pas ses cours, tout simplement parce qu'il me rattraperait facilement. Je n'avais toujours rien dit à Harry et Ron. Dans un souci évident que cela n'arrangerait pas la situation. Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers mon premier cours du matin et je me croûtai de tout mon long sur la moquette du salon des Préfets en chef. Je soupirai : j'avais l'impression que tous les meubles se déplaçaient chaque nuit ! Par exemple, ce tabouret, enfin je crois, n'était pas en plein milieu du salon hier. Et puis quelle tête en l'air, je devais attendre Ron ! Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer toute seule. Pourtant je me sentais ce matin prête à affronter vents et marées. Depuis quelques jours je ressentais en moi une énergie nouvelle. Tout me semblait plus … facile ? Tout avait un intérêt nouveau. C'était un sentiment de bien-être bizarre qui m'envahissait jour après jour. Je venais pourtant de tomber mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant les meubles se promener en sifflotant.

-Alors Granger, on attend son toutou! Ricana Malefoy.

Bon ! forcément on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, Malefoy resterait Malefoy : toujours aussi pénible. Je soupirai encore une fois en restant allongée sur la moquette. Je n'avais pas entendu le psychopathe blond arriver.

-Tu sais Granger, tu devrais essayer de te déplacer toute seule sinon tu vas devenir un poids pour tes propres amis !  
Il eut un rire froid.  
-Je rigole, tu es déjà un poids pour eux !

Là, je ne rigolais plus du tout. Je me levai et m'écroulai à nouveau.

-C'est bien ce que je disais ! continua t-il. Pitoyable ! Si tu te concentrais un peu plus pendant mes cours, tu y arriverais peut-être. Je vais sûrement mettre en pratique les cours du matin…

Oh non ! pas ça ! Je rentrai encore plus ma tête dans le sol dans l'espoir de ne plus l'entendre et avec un peu de chance, m'étouffer ! Finalement mon entrain retombait.

-Sois plus attentive avec ton environnement, Granger ! termina-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
C'est ce que l'on va voir, pensai-je, furieuse de sa manie à me rabaisser continuellement.

Bruits de pas s'arrêtant près de ma tête suivis d'un silence gêné.

-Euh Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? demanda Ron, perplexe.  
-Je creuse ma tombe, marmonnai-je.  
-Hein ?!  
-Je rigole, Ron ! Aide-moi à me lever, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard au cours de métamorphose !

Ron ne bougea pas.

-Hermione, c'est toi qui viens de dire ces mots ?  
Je levai mes yeux aveugles au ciel.  
-Oui, j'ai envie d'aller en cours !  
-Je vais t'aider 'Mione ! déclara t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Au fond de moi, j'avais envie de montrer à cette fouine tyrannique et sadique que je pouvais y arriver. Pour ne plus l'avoir sur le dos, il allait voir !

Nous nous étions assis au premier rang de la classe de métamorphose et j'écoutais la leçon qui m'apparut comme passionnante. La métamorphose était une chose complexe. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître les cours de métamorphose se répartissaient sur sept ans. Ce n'était pas juste un sort pour changer ce que l'on voulait mais plusieurs sorts pour différents types de transformation. Un sort pour transformer un objet en animal, un autre pour métamorphoser un humain en objet et ainsi de suite. Aujourd'hui l'enseignement portait sur la transformation d'un animal en une autre espèce. Je me rendis compte avec étonnement que ma mémoire ne m'avait pas lâchée. Cependant je devais avouer qu'une question me titillait l'esprit depuis le début de l'étude. Prenant une inspiration je levai la main courageusement.

-Oui Miss Granger ? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall

-Professeur, est-ce un mouvement de baguette circulaire ou deux pour changer une souris en sardine ? demandai-je.  
-Eh bien… Deux, Miss Granger, me répondit McGonagall, surprise par ce revirement de situation.  
Elle continua sa leçon.  
-Quelqu'un pourrait me dire combien de temps dure cette transformation ? questionna-t-elle la classe.  
Je levai la main en me trémoussant sur place car je connaissais la réponse.  
-Oui Miss Granger ? hoqueta-t-elle de plus en plus interloquée par mon changement d'attitude.  
-Cela dure vingt minutes en comptant la préparation mentale mais si cette première étape est bâclée la transformation explose.  
-Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle pour m'encourager.

Je souris. Quel bonheur ! Ce sentiment de tout savoir et d'en avoir la reconnaissance. Ça m'avait manqué. Comme c'était bon d'être de retour ! Ron et Harry devaient être bouche bée. Pour un peu j'aurais fait la danse de la joie sur ma table.

En sortant de classe, Harry et Ron me posèrent tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris dans le cours. Les heures d'enseignement furent des plus agréables. Même pendant le cours de potion, Rogue me donna cinq points, du jamais vu ! Malgré ma terrible migraine, j'étais heureuse !

Les serpentard me traitèrent à nouveau de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, ce qui me rendit joyeuse ! Pendant le cours de Sortilèges, je ne me sentis pas très bien, je dus m'appuyer sur Ron. Un étourdissement sans doute. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. J'entrai le soir venu dans le salon des Préfets en Chef sans une minute de retard et concentrée sur mon objectif : faire taire une bonne fois pour toute Malefoy.

-En garde Granger !

Je me mis en position de défense après avoir mis ma baguette au sol. Concentration. J'écoutai chaque bruit autour de moi, du ronflement de Ron jusqu'à la respiration de Malefoy. Prends ton temps, me répétai-je. Je repoussais au plus loin ma migraine en respirant à fond. J'entendis un bruit de pas pourtant indistinct. Je tournai ma main dans cette direction. Pas de décharge, j'avais réussi. Il se déplaça à nouveau silencieux dans la nuit. Concentration. Il était devant moi, je tendis le bras droit devant, toujours pas de décharge. J'avais fini par y arriver. Le cours se poursuivit dans un silence de mort mais pour une fois, pas une décharge ne m'atteignit. Satisfaite, je regagnai ma chambre la tête haute.

-Granger !  
Je m'arrêtai et me retournai surprise et, il fallait l'avouer vexée, de ne pas avoir été félicitée. Franchement ça lui ferait mal de me dire bravo ?!  
-Demain soir, même heure, ce n'est pas terminé ! Tu as encore des progrès à faire. Pour l'instant, tu es au stade première année de Poudlard !  
-Hein ?! le coupai-je.  
-Pas de protestation, tu devrais être heureuse, avant tu n'étais même pas au stade nourrisson !  
-Mais tu as vu, à chaque fois je savais où tu étais ! criai-je.  
-Oh, mais ce n'était que le premier exercice qui était très facile !  
-Facile ?! m'écriai-je.  
-C'est sûr, au début tu ne faisais aucun effort. Bon, à demain soir et repose-toi, la prochaine séance risque d'être douloureuse pour toi !  
Je déglutis. Cool, m'enthousiasmai-je faussement en pensée. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux en maudissant la prétention de Malefoy.

_« Sens mon couteau sur ta peau » me chuchota une voix froide. Sa voix ! Je sursautai en criant « NON ! ». C'était impossible ! Je respirai bruyamment. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Je pensais cette voix bannie de ma tête, de mes souvenirs mais elle semblait sur le point de me renvoyer au passé, un passé dont je ne voulais pas me souvenir... _

**Alors vous en voulez plus ? ^^ et bah non vous devrez attendre ! Niark ! Bref je vais répondre aux commentaires. **

_**Delphine03 : **_**Oui m 'enfin forcément c'est pas une gentille peluche non plus il est Malefoy ( arrogant, narcissique et j'en passe ) mais j'espère que la suite t'as ravi le cœur ! **

_**Mlle Stilinski: **_**Et oui mais tu remarqueras que cette méthode fonctionne il l'a fait bouger il n'hésite pas le blondinet, il a pas froid aux yeux ^^ Malfoyennement toi !**

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas nous sommes là pour ça !**

**Voiloù ! A la prochaine ! **

**PS : Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 6 : B****ol de porridge**


End file.
